Promised Land
is the 21st episode of the Fifth Season and the 110th episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary OUTRUNNING DEATH - When and escape from Markos' control, only to find themselves stranded in a remote location, Stefan gets philosophical with Elena about her relationship with . After their attempt to protect the doppelgangers goes badly, Liv and Luke come up with a dangerous new strategy. Damon recruits and to help him set a trap for Markos, who turns out to have a devastating surprise of his own. finally admits to that she's been keeping the truth about the Other Side from everyone. Finally, while Bonnie searches desperately for a way to stop Markos, Caroline is witness to an unthinkable act of violence by one of the Travelers. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Julian Recurring Cast *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Tamara Austin as Maria Trivia *All cast might be present this episode. *Based on the synopsis it's implied that either Markos captured Stefan and Elena in this episode or in the previous episode What Lies Beneath. This is before they make their escape from him. *Based on the pictures, both Liv and Luke are teaming up and attacking Elena. * Paul Wesley said Steroline will share an intimate moment in 5x21. * What exactly does the ingestion of doppelganger blood do for The Travelers? Dries: It literally undoes magic. So, what we saw with Sloan (Caitlin McHugh) is that it strips away her vampirism and leaves her in the state before she was a vampire, which is dead. If you were do that to Damon the same thing would happen. If they can do this globally, will this get rid of all vampires? That's the threat. (Travelers) care less about vampires and more about undoing the curse put on their people. So, for them, passengering into 25 innocent people is worth the entire Traveler community finding a home. We address it in Episode 21. * enzo will returnhttp://insidetv.ew.com/2014/05/01/the-vampire-diaries-michael-malarkey/ *PRE-FINALE EPISODES | As the Travelers move forward with their plans, Stefan and Elena will develop an "us-against-the-world" mentality, executive producer Caroline Dries teases. "They'll need to lean on this strong connection to get through it." Meanwhile, as Bonnie makes "brave choices" about the Other Side's big dilemma, Dries reminds us, "There's always a sacrifice, and her relationship with Jeremy will certainly be one of the things that complicates everything." As for Stefan and Caroline's undeniable... something, Dries encourages patience: "Our plan is to let this friendship evolve naturally and watch what happens when feelings start to emerge, ever so slowly, from one of them and how that begins to complicate things." *Damon could return to the dark side again or he could achieve some kind of sense of redemption with his brother, but you’re gonna find out in the lead up to the finale.” *Stefan could die in this episode to keep Elena safe as she is in stills for the finale but he is not, as well as a lack of explanation for him in the finale synopsis. *According to promo, either Stefan or Elena has to die. Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'Promised Land' is a 2012 American drama film directed by Gus Van Sant. **A salesman for a natural gas company experiences life-changing events after arriving in a small town, where his corporation wants to tap into the available resources. *In the Hebrew Bible, the Promised Land is a land between the River of Egypt and the Euphrates of Western Asia and which was promised by God to the descendants of Jacob, the Israelites. It is the central argument of Zionism, of which the members claim that modern day Jews are the direct descendants of the ancient Israeli people. *'Promised Land' is an Amercian drama series which aired on CBS from 1996 to 1999. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x21 Extended Promo - Promised Land HD|Promo Pictures Elena-liv_5x21.jpg 5X21-3.jpg 52f1933e91dbaf26c2ae7d7855219da9.jpg 5X21-1.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_5x21_Promo_Promised_166099808_thumbnail.jpg 0.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters